


Four Notices and a Realization

by honeyotu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 4+1, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, hopefully you like it! if not pls let me know what to improve on??, i love her so i had to include her whoops, im not awfully happy with this but i wanted to publish it anyway, rise isnt really a big part, shes just kinda there, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyotu/pseuds/honeyotu
Summary: How had he been so blind? Of course this is why he felt weird about this, that, them, and then...aka four times Yosuke had nearly caught on and the time something actually happened





	Four Notices and a Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super pleased with this fic but it's been collecting dust in my Google Docs so I figured I would go ahead and post it! I want to write more fics in the future but I'm awful at actually getting to writing the ending. Let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a kudos or comment, please! Thank you, I hope you like this even if it's not fantastic :'D

1 

They exited the TV world and were collecting themselves in the Junes food court before splitting up for the day.

“Man, I'm spent.” Yosuke panted, he glanced up at Yu for a reply.

“You were fighting harder than usual, you've gotten stronger.” Yu responded, equally worn out. He pulled one side of his mouth up into a lopsided grin. “You're doing good, partner.” Yosuke felt his heart swell. Was it pride? Was it gratitude? It felt weird, he felt appreciated and noticed. 

 

2 

The next time Yu tugs at Yosuke’s heart was while rushing through Kanji’s dungeon. “This is so…” Yosuke let his words trail off as he looked up at Yu frowning at him as Kanji’s shadow ran off from teasing them again. 

“What?” Yu’s voice attempting to shield some defensiveness. “We're here to rescue him and not to judge his inner self. I only saw your shadow but I feel like you wouldn't have been too pleased if people judged your shadow.” 

Yosuke was taken aback, Yu definitely had his opinion but he wasn't very confrontational.

“Huh? Y-Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, partner.” Yosuke looked away, Yu’s frown squeezed his heart. He felt like Yu was disappointed in it, when he looked back he was turning his katana around in his hand. 

“Let go, guys.” Yu directed as they sped down the hallway.

 

3 

He had expected to be jealous of one of them, however he didn't expect which one it ended up being, Yosuke thought to himself as Rise clung to Yu. They had rescued Risette, a popular teenage idol close to Yosuke's age. Hell, how many dreams had Yosuke had of going on dates with Rise? How many of her songs were playing through his trademark headphones over the past year? 

So why could he only focus on being jealous  _ of  _ Rise? He tried to imagine how Yu’s hands would feel in his own. They were probably rough from how much work he does. He was strong and from the work in the TV as well as school clubs, he was probably well toned. Huh, I wonder if he works out besides those two activities? Yosuke’s mind wandered to imagining Yu working out. 

“Partner?” Yu called out to him.

“Huh? Y-Yeah?” Yosuke stumbled, bringing himself back to reality. He felt his face heating up a bit as he looked up at the man he had just imagined working out. His mind kept drifting off.

“So we're all good with Rise joining the team, officially?” Yu repeated.

“Of course!”

“Yeah!”

“Welcome to the team, Rise!”

Various words of agreement sounded around the table. Yosuke agreed too but a little voice in the back of his mind groaned in annoyance about seeing Rise hanging off Yu’s arm more.

 

4 

_ Fuck. _

He had it bad.

He had it  _ real _ bad, man.

Yosuke glanced nervously up at Yu while tapping his pencil against the front of his own desk. Everything was making his stomach flip. Yu scratched the back of his next and turned around and smiled at Yosuke while he stretched in his seat. Yosuke awkwardly smiled back, he didn't know how to feel about this. He knew he had feelings for Yu but not  _ romantic _ , Yosuke had just dismissed them as pride in being useful to him or jealousy of someone else getting close to his best friend, his partner. The smirks Rise gave Yosuke when he finds his mind drowned in thoughts of Yu were frustrating at best. 

 

5 

“You're special to me, partner.” Yosuke mumbled. Looking up with concrete resolve he added. “Punch me, so we're equals!” Yu gave him a startled look.

“I don't think that'll fix anything,” he started, taken aback.

“C’mon, please!” Yosuke implored. His stomach was doing the same flips from the classroom. Maybe getting punched in the face will change his feelings? It was worth a shot, there was no way he could-

“Mmpfh!” Yosuke mumbled in surprise. He had been closing his eyes to brace for impact but instead a soft set of lips placed themselves roughly on his own. His eyes flew open in surprise and he could see the light gray hair. His immediate reaction was to back away, but he didn't want to. This resulted in Yosuke's legs and torso not communicating with each other. His torso and neck leaned himself into the kiss while his legs went backwards, it didn't matter though since less than a second later they were both a collapsed mess on the floodplain. 

Yosuke and Yu stared at each other for a good ten seconds, their expressions unreadable. Yosuke's fingers were curled into the neck and waist of Yu’s shirt from grabbing onto the first thing his hands touched when they fell. Yu's hands were pressed into the grass by his waist and head. 

“Partner?” The golden word uttered from Yosuke’s mouth broke the silence. Panic immediately filled Yu’s eyes which had just been full of warmth a second ago. 

“A-Ah I'm sorry, Yosuke, I know you don't… Kanji’s shadow…” His eyes darted everywhere besides his face. “Well that's my vulnerable side so we're even, right? I couldn't punch you.” An awkward forced laugh followed his words as he eventually met Yosuke’s unreadable expression. “...Partner?” Yu echoed, a little desperate for any reaction from Yosuke. 

Slowly, carefully Yosuke reaffirmed his grip on Yu’s shirt neck and brought his face closer to his. He pressed his lips to Yu’s, who readjusted his arms so one was propping him up but one was fiddling with Yosuke’s headphone cable. Yosuke’s hands also wandered, the hand on his waist finding its way to Yu’s hair. The one twisted in his shirt neck firmly keeping its place. With a regained confidence, Yu kissed back. Yosuke’s mind was a fireworks show, each gentle kiss causing an explosion of light and fire. 

Yu eventually pulled back, propping his arm so his face was still hovering above Yosuke, a gentle blush glowing off their cheeks. Whether the heat they felt on their face was their own or radiating off the others face was a complete guess. “I like you. I like you  _ a lot _ .” Yosuke mumbled nervously.

“Really?” Yu playful said with a sarcastic hint in his voice. “I like you too.” The fireworks show of Yosuke’s emotions shone in Yu’s eyes, his smile being able to give Inada nothing but sunshine for the next several decades. Yosuke’s surprised blush softened into a smile. He didn't have anything to worry about, he never had, his partner was just that all along.  _ His _ partner.


End file.
